Words We Use
by LoonyLoopyLupin96
Summary: It's April 1st and the marauders have a lot planned, as well as their own regular plans. Somewhere in the mix, Remus has a surprise for a kicked-out-of-class Sirius. And boy was James' face a picture. Sirius' POV.


Dear Diary,

It's the first day of April today and, well, you guessed it. We've got a lot planned. By 'we' I mean the Marauders; Me, James, Remus and Peter. Or should that be "James, Remus, Peter and myself"? I'll have to ask Moony later, he's the clever one. Oh Moony. Have I told you how much I love him lately? I mean, we have been dating for four hundred and twenty five days. That excludes the thirty six days things were awkward after the whole Snape and the Womping Willow thing. That little greasy shit. But hey, I'm not here to talk about Snivellus. I mean, he wasn't on my mind when I woke up with a raging hard on... Oh Moony. Jeez, I better put this away. You, diary, not Sirius Junior. Did I even tell you I'd named my cock? Well, never mind. I'll come back later if there's anything to say. Well, it is April Fools so...there should be lots to say.

Padfoot

P.s. I'm not leaving kisses because I'm not a girl. And you're just paper. I'll save those for Remus.

Dear Diary,

Fuck. Where do I start? Okay, I'll start where I left off. No sooner had I put my diary away - and Sirius Junior - had James torn my curtains open to tell me I was going to miss breakfast. Well, there's only one thing that could get me out of bed quicker than that, so it didn't take me too long to get out and get showered. It was a good job I'd knocked one out because I wouldn't have had time to in the shower. That was purely hasty. I mean, there were sausages and bacon waiting!

When we got downstairs Remus and Peter were already there. Peter gnawing on what I figured was his third helping, and Remus was just crunching on some bacon rind (a werewolf thing, I figure, but he could do with the extra fat on him anyway).

"Hiiiiiiii!" I dived flamboyantly down to the bench which we're usually found and plonked myself next to Remus, thighs millimetres apart.

Remus nearly choked on his food (and by default I panicked, but he turned out okay) before nodding when his eyes stopped watering, "James managed to get you out of bed?"

I huffed at that, "If you'd asked me to get out of bed I'd have done it faster, but you abandoned me for some pig and I'm not sure if I shall ever forgive you for that."

Remus rolled his eyes, he likes doing that. Then again, so do I.

"Stop calling me a pig," Peter squeaked.

Even Remus couldn't help but chuckle at that one, but it was James who pointed out, "He was referring to the bacon, wormtail. Jeez, did you get out of the wrong side of the mousetrap?"

Peter's cheeks lit up as he mumbled an apology.

"So, Sirius. Did you leave the you-know-what in the you-know-which classroom?" James asked me, diverting my attention away from the fly in my pumpkin juice.

Wait. Was he asking me that? That wasn't my job! I was responsible for the Potions classroom, not Transfiguration. I think. Oh, no I wasn't. Shit. I'd messed up and I think he saw it in my face.

"Padfoot, we have fifteen minutes until class. You'd better get yourself sorted because we have no break until lunch."

"Okay, okay, I'm on it. I'll see you all-"

"Wait, we haven't decided on a word to use," Remus said suddenly.

Oh yeah. We have a kind of habit...on the first day of every month we choose a random word or two and we have to put it into a conversation later in the day when the other has forgotten about it.

"Can it be something to do with cheese?" Peter asked, "We haven't done that..."

"Yes we did," James corrected him, "We did it in January with 'mouldy Gloucester cheddar'".

Peter nodded, "I remember now, Sirius got us with it by saying it to Professor McGonagall".

"Saying what, to Professor McGonagall?"

The four of us turned around suddenly to face her. When had the room become so empty?

"Don't you all have classes to be getting to? Without causing trouble. Mine, in fact?"

Remus was the first to comply, as usual, "Sorry, Professor, we'll be going now."

As Professor McGonagall walked away, James leaned over to me in a hushed voice, "Sirius, go. You need to get it ready."

So, rather than stick around for the discussion I jumped over the bench, only just managing not to trip on my robe - why do they need to be that long anyway? - and headed for the doors, on before opening them I turned around to the others and shouted back across the very nearly empty room, "Let Remus pick the word!" And no, I wasn't bias.

The doors shut behind me and I continued running down the corridor, through Nearly Headless Nick (as if the stormy weather outside hadn't left us cold enough) and down to the Basement.

I waited, poised for the right moment until the Potions room door opened, but careful not to see Regulus or Slughorn (I didn't want to hear about how not Slytherin I was. Ha. I didn't need the confidence boost.)

"Accio needle bag," I muttered, careful to catch the blue cord bag when it came my way. Right. Now I had just a few minutes to get up to the third floor for Transfiguration.

Needless to say, I was bloody exhausted by the time I'd got there but I made it before Professor McGonagall nonetheless.

Behind her desk, I opened up the bag and carefully aligned the barely visible needles at different aspects of the chair. The fact that they were able to coordinate themselves to the colour of the chairs were James' input, and it made it difficult to see where I'd left them but I tried.

Just as I was finishing there, the door opened and Peter, Remus and James came in followed by Professor McGonagall.

"Black. What are you doing there?"

I took a breath (Heck, I was still kind of tired from the run) and composed a relatively innocent expression (insomuch as I ever can) and said, "Just leaving a piece of work here for you, Professor. You know the one? Uh...last week's essay?"

So? Sometimes I was late with work.

Tutting, she ushered me to my seat and began the class.

After about fifteen minutes of her walking around the front of the class talking about the transfiguration of people, a piece of paper landed on my desk from James. That much was obvious because I could see where he'd tried to vanish his previous doodles of Lily. Jeez. That guy was so in love it was gross.

'Sirius', the note said, 'did you get The Thing sorted?'

I nearly responded by saying we weren't in the Addams family but he hadn't had Remus' muggle DVD box set shown to him over Easter. Instead, I caught his eye and nodded. Now it was just a moment to see if McGonagall ever sat d-

"SIRIUS BLACK."

I was in some deep shit there.

First of all I had to get the needles out of her robe (and believe me I never want to get that close to something near her backside again) and then I was sent away for the rest of the morning with an essay to write. Fuck. That meant I couldn't set off any fireworks or anything.

Remus offered me a vaguely pitying smile and passed me a note as I left via their three tables. James was shaking with laughter (so I smacked him on the head) and Peter was waiting for James to explain how she knew it was me.

Well, I could either go to the library and try to pretend I knew what I was doing, or I could have the morning off and doss around upstairs, eating Remus' chocolate. I settled for the latter, though I didn't feel the need to rush.

Oh yeah, at that point I remembered Remus' note.

'The phrase is "caramel chocolate spread".

Remus xx'

I should have guessed, but I did stare at the kisses for long enough that the stair case moved before I left it... Cue me waiting for another ninety degree turn before I could get off

When I eventually managed to get up to the dorm, I realised how long the morning was going to be.

Some part of my mind made me think I could impress Professor McGonagall and actually have the essay done. So...that's what I did.

Some time later...I was awoken with a knock at the door. At some point I must have fallen asleep, but some of the parchment had been smudged and that wasn't the best thing to see. Maybe I shouldn't have written it whilst lying in bed, under the duvet.

Oh yes! The door.

"Who is it?" I muttered eventually, coughing a few times to clear my sleepily croaky voice.

Remus' head popped around the door. He did look quite funny like that (in so much as he would if he'd had the invisibility cloak on his own, which he rarely did).

Shaking his head, he came over to sit on the bed beside me.

"Have you been sleeping all this time?"

I shook my head, because I hadn't. Not all the time, at least, "Just some of the time. I managed to make a decent start on the essay."

He chuckled, and I didn't fully understand why until he said, "What? Started to get it over your face, you mean?"

I turned to see that there were marks of ink on my pillow. Damn. That was going to be a bitch to clean. But I'll be damned if I was going to worry about that, and instead I lay back down.

"How did you get out of class?" I asked him as he subtly read the essay lying next to me.

"I asked permission."

Predictably, I snorted. Of course he did.

"Are you laughing at me?" He asked, smirking, so I nodded.

In a James-worthy dramatic performance, he huffed and crossed his arms.

"Remus...lie down with me?"

I could visibly see him gulp, before he nodded. He wasn't afraid, surely? We've lain together like this loads of times (minus the ink). Heck, we've even kissed.

He set my parchment aside and took off his cardigan. Oh. His arms looked a little more toned than they had before. Still skinny and scarred, but...less breakable.

"I like it like this," he said after a moment, our heads on my pillow and my legs somehow managed to sprawl across his.

"So do I," I said, sighing softly as though to reiterate my point, "But you need to get back to class, don't you?"

I didn't understand why he hadn't simply come in, said hello and gone straight back. This wasn't like him.

"Hmm..."

He shuffled around slightly, so his other arm was near me too. Oh. Not near me, on me. His hand was on my thigh. What's he doing?

"What a-"

"Ssh."

He silenced me with his lips; gently caressing mine, I was still taken by surprise. This was rather forward of him.

And still, his hand brushed my thigh again. He must be doing this on purpose. I don't know what he was trying to do but...I was enjoying it. Maybe too much. I was afraid he was going to realise that and then leave for class.

"Calm down," he whispered, his lips tickling my jawline as he whispered.

How the hell could I calm down.

His hand moved.

Oh my god. He was massaging me through my pants. This was a first for him. And for me, despite what James tells everyone.

Oh. His fingers were just right, circulating the denim around crucially delicate areas. Yes, I was certainly enjoying this.

The equally gentle nature of his hand took a sudden turn and he closed his fingers around the steadily growing bulge there. Damn it, he was trying to kill me, surely.

"Close your eyes," he said softly, but firmly, and I couldn't help but comply.

His breath was warm against my cheek...my neck. His lips brushed against my neck, his tongue delicately stroking my skin.

The hand around my bulging Junior left me to open my zip. I'd already popped the button weeks ago and hadn't got around to fixing it so I'd used one of the pins McGonagall endured earlier. Oh. And I hadn't out any underwear on in my haste to get ready that morning. He was going to get a surprise...

Oh. The air was cool, I hadn't realised before, and yet Sirius Junior was hot. Steaming. Like his breath, still on my neck. It made me shiver, and yet I still hadn't opened my eyes.

We stayed like that for a few minutes; his lips kissing my neck softly, and his hands nowhere to be felt.

Oh boy was I going to need to jack off soon.

Well. I thought I was.

All of a sudden he left my neck.

"What are y-"

His hand clamped over my mouth, so I smirked and brushed my tongue against his finger. Why not?

He let out a murmur of appreciation and then... Then his lips closed around my cock.

Holy shit.

Fuck.

Damn.

Oh my god.

At that moment I was bloody glad I hadn't been circumcised because the way his tongue lapped at my foreskin was just...oh so good. My cock was already weeping and he hadn't even done anything. Well, he had but... Then he went on to suck my cock, taking a little more of it in his mouth.

The hand covering my mouth left me and joined his mouth at my groin, massaging my balls.

Fuck.

What did I do to deserve this specialty?

That was so nice. Beautiful, even.

I dared a look down at him; beautiful brown eyes with a daringly feisty look in them as he enjoyed my cock. His eyes met mine and simultaneously his teeth shut a little on my cock. Fucking hell did that hurt. But at the same time...it made me shiver. I enjoyed it.

My hands had knotted into the sheets beside me. It could have been my essay for all I cared, at that moment my cock had a beautiful new accessory; Remus.

He continued to work at it, (had he done this before?) teasing me with his tongue and grinding me with his teeth every now and then.

He was definitely trying to kill me here. I was in so much...erotic pain. Torture.

"Remus..." I muttered his name amid my groans. This was...better than my dreams would have said. Oh god.

Fuck.

I didn't want to choke him but the way his eyes watered when I snook a peek at him again...I'd pay to see that at any time of the day.

Holy mother of Merlin. This was worth waiting for.

There wasn't even time for me to say anything as I heard his guttural moan and...I came. It seemed to last a while but Remus certainly made it. He left my cock as I was still coming; a clear patch stained his own trousers as I watched him swallow my semen. Shit. I couldn't imagine ever watching him eat another bacon rind again. Not like that. The things his mouth did to me...

I stopped ejaculating, of course, but the bed was wet. And...I didn't care.

"Remus..."

He sent his tongue around his lips to clear away any drips (and there were certainly a few).

Jesus. That sight alone could kill a man...

Smiling, Remus came back to lie beside me; his trousers stained and my Sirius Junior lying limp, we pulled a sheet over us for added warmth.

"You are so fucking adorable... In every literal sense," I told him. And he giggled. Like...he actually giggled.

Just then the door opened slowly.

"Sirius? Have you seen R- oh you're both here."

James and Peter entered looking kind of bored. Decent timing, I couldn't help but note.

"What have you been up to? You've missed the last forty minutes of class Remus. Did you do his essay?" Peter enquired, sort of envious. He liked having someone else do his essay; it saved him effort.

"Erm...no, but..." Remus paused for a moment, "Sirius tastes like caramel chocolate spread."

I'll marry that man one day, I swear.

Thoroughly gushing and sincere,

Padfoot.

P.s. To say James' face was a picture would be an understatement.


End file.
